the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
We Could Actually Win
Denmark Estonia }} is the fifth episode of The Amazing Race 1. Leg Clue 1 - Castle Gardens. Copenhagen, Denmark. -> (Tallinn Botanic Garden. Tallinn, Estonia.) For this leg of the race, you will go to the capital of a European country with a blue, black and white striped flag. Here you will search for a botanic garden, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Botanic Garden. Tallinn, Estonia. ROADBLOCK Speedbump! Dallas & Charley arrived last during the last leg, and now have to complete a Speed Bump. All of these signs, but one, is from Tallinn Botanic Garden. You will have to figure out which one is the incorrect one, and find out what the river running next to the botanic garden is called. Once you’ve given this information to a host, you can continue racing. Who’ll find the street? For this roadblock, one of you will search the streets around Tallinn Botanic Garden for this house. Once you’ve found it, send the name of the street to a host who will hand you your next clue. Clue 3 - Botanic Garden. Tallinn, Estonia -> (Estonian Firefighting Museum. Tallinn, Estonia.) Take to the City Centre and find a museum where they fight fire with water. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 4 - Firefighting Museum. Tallinn, Estonia -> (Rakvere Castle. Rakvere, Estonia.) Leave Tallinn and find the city in which Toomas Varek is mayor. Once there, find the city’s castle and you will receive your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Castle. Rakvere, Estonia. -> DETOUR Chronological or Scorch Search. Your choice. In Chronological, you have to put the following events in chronological order. Once you have the order correct, you will receive your next clue. - Start of The Nordic Seven Years War. - Plague in Tallinn. - The Order of the Brethren of the Sword was established. - University of Tartu was opened. - Monk Berthold became bishop. - Paide Castle was conquered by Russians. - The Danish king sold North Estonia. In Scorch Search you will have to search through Rakvere for a store selling hearths. Once you have the name of the small store, a host will hand you your next clue. Clue 6 - Castle. Rakvere, Estonia. -> (Tarvas Statue. Rakvere, Estonia.) Find a famous statue in Rakvere. This large monument is said to be the largest animal statue in the Baltic countries, and is now the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Kacie & Perry. *Mike & Kaeden never left the start line of the Leg and were eliminated at it. Gallery 10294278_10202175962145913_2974604016165960854_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Tarvas Statue. Rakvere, Estonia. Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)